


a promise

by demonbunny



Series: Road to Reconciliation [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Episode Tag, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set after Raw 02/11/19, Seth is always gonna be Hunter's favorite, but I promise the next addition to this series won't be short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: It was a weight on his shoulders to be held at such a high standard in Hunter’s eyes. But it was a pleasant kind of weight that he was willing to carry.





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, I know this part is short, but I'm planning to make the next addition to this series longer and it'll take place after Raw 02/18/19.

Seth watched the final moments of Raw from backstage, eyes glued to a monitor. When he heard the announcement, he was shocked and outraged by Vince blatantly screwing one of his close friends over.

He spotted Hunter parting from Stephanie and he immediately had a look of distress and mild irritation, rubbing at the bridge of his nose like he was fighting an oncoming headache.

He made his way up to him and he raised his hands in questioning. “What the hell was that?” he demanded. “What happened to him putting you and Steph in charge?” he had to ask, a little confused and worried about Vince coming back into power like this.

Hunter let out a sigh and looked at him with a grimace. “We are in charge for the most part,” he explained to him. “But we aren’t in charge of this,” he motioned behind him. Seth was quiet, sensing how upset Hunter was to know that everything he had done had basically been flipped around in the blink of an eye.

Seth sighed after a moment and he leaned in to give him a one armed hug. “I’ll make sure my match doesn’t get changed,” he felt that was all he could promise him in that very moment.

Hunter’s arm slipped around his waist and he pulled Seth closer like it was an instinct to him. Seth couldn’t stop himself from melting into him.

“I know you will,” he said. “Out of all my NXT people, I know you won’t drop the ball,” it was a weight on his shoulders to be held at such a high standard in Hunter’s eyes. But it was a pleasant kind of weight that he was willing to carry.

Seth nuzzled into him, the gesture quick and almost tentative. “I’ll main event and burn the house down,” he teased with a small chuckle as he lifted his head up to look at him. It got a laugh out of Hunter. Seth found himself wanting to do everything in his power to make him laugh and smile like the way he was smiling at Seth in that very moment. “That's a big promise,” he said, prodding at him lightly. Seth nodded his head. “I know,” he shifted from foot to foot. “But I’ll do it, like I said, one way or another, I’m winning,” he was more determined than ever. And he wasn’t sure if it was more for himself or to please Hunter now that he was in his good graces.

“Keep resting and I know you’ll be good,” Hunter assured him, knowing Seth was struggling still with being forced to take time off. Despite how much Seth had argued about avoiding it, he knew he needed it with how bad his back and ribs had gotten.

Seth nodded his head and offered a soft smile. “I will, trust me, I'm trying my best to be prepared by then,” he assured him. Hunter smiled back, proud and affectionate before he leaned in to kiss his forehead gently. “Good boy,” he hummed lowly. It seemed like his previous mood had vanished and was taken over by the gentle and sweet Hunter Seth was slowly getting used to. Seth couldn’t have been happier to know he was able to turn his mood like that.

“Now- start heading back to the hotel, get some sleep,” he said, pulling back from the hug and ruffling his hair before he turned around to leave. 


End file.
